Pokemon Uprising Legends 2
by MegaAuthor
Summary: In Legends 2, step into the shoe of Pokemon Ranger Leon, fresh out from the Team Rocket/UAAF conflict and back into duty... only to have gone MIA in Sinnoh for a few weeks. His return speaks volume of strange journey of adventures, some that not even Latios would understand, let alone his superior. Story arch belongs to SOTF. Headcanon by MegaAuthor


**Disclaimer: **Another Pokémon fanfic story from the Pokémon fan-based Legends title. Pokémon fan has been Luster Purge their message via PM wanting another series, though generally I did it because the previous build was focus on Red, the enigmatic Pokémon Master for SOTF to build upon. According to his message, he could not build Red as a character in his fanfic in general without completely turning him into Gary Stu and would make the fan completely upset. However, I had so much fun doing Red, as he is a character that - literally - everyone can build into; my build consist of adding Manga Red slap on top of Game Red, and boom! The famous Pokémon Master is born!

The previous Legends title is well received, despite few reviews. My guess is because I did not add that annoying ten-year old trainer and his lightning pet rat and focus on the character everyone is avoiding to do.

This Legend series is focus on the Pokémon Ranger name Leon, who is in fact an OC - Original Character - in SOTF Pokémon Uprising. I find that OC is an interesting character as you can expand and limit them, based the writers point of view. What this Original Character captivate my attention is that he is a brash, common kid with some authority under his belt but is being treated like some throwaway tool, despite having far more common sense than the guy who would pit a lightning-type Pokémon to a rock-type. He is your everyday policeman who had to stick his nose onto a situation that would endanger himself than to runaway from the first sign of danger, something that everyone could relate to.

This story takes place some time after the first Pokémon Uprising Legend title, and focus on the Pokémon Ranger Leon and his... unexplained bizarre adventure.

Currently the build for this chapter is mainly being writen on my new Sony Xperia Z1, due to my computer having to maintain multiple rounds from random crashing.

To Soldier of the Future, if your reading this, just remember one thing; you are not the only one in this sinking boat. Every fanfic writer had their own problems and their own trial. Brave through the trial we all share, and better yourself further on.

I do not own Pokémon games, they belong to Nintendo.

I do not own Leon, he belongs to Soldier of the Future.

I do not own Pokémon Uprising storyarch, that belongs to Soldier of the Future.

I own this piece of work.

* * *

**Pokémon Uprising Legend II; Ranger Leon**

It has been many months, perhaps even years after Leon, a Pokémon Ranger, participate what was the most dangerous mission he had ever volunteered to be part in against Team Rocket and the UAAF combine joint effort. It was quite bitter sweet memory to relive too; he remember how many of his newfound friend battle it out at their hardest, how there are many genetically engineered human similar to Raine command an effective army of overpowered Pokémon with ease, how the Legendaries grace themselves in the battlefield and deliver a divine judgment against the opposition, and he remembered the stampede of wild Pokémon by the hundreds from various species suddenly came to aid the Pokémon Ranger, the Chosen One and of course, the battling Legendaries.

He had always seen the horror of war, but never had he anticipated such a massive scale of warfare just so to end the UAAF from their continuing operation. It was a relieve that they won, only by a hair - said Jimmy the Typhlosion if he remembered correctly - when raw bodies of wild Pokémon seamlessly appear and assist the fight. With the conflict resolved, the experimental Pokémon are purified from any tainted element, any prisoner are rescued, any surviving Pokémon Hybrids had their bodies restored, any Dark Pokémon used on the field are rejuvenate and purified, and lastly whatever alien material from the Phazon object is removed from the face of the Earth thanks to Arceus. According to his superior, Lieutenant Nick Seymour Parker, the UAAF is no more, the corrupted agent of Pokémon Ranger higher ups are detain and apprehended, and Team Rocket goes underground again. Giovanni is trialed and sentence to life imprisoned for the crime against humanity and Pokémon alike.

After all that crazy fiasco regarding the UAAF, Leon soon find himself partaking standard Ranger assignment that require his attention, a normal duty for the norm, something that makes him human again; he had once been transferred to Mt. Silver Pokémon Center to help his former Ranger to help many Elite Pokémon trainers to feel welcome, survey the area and extract trapped Trainers from the powerful and rare Pokémon in that area. It was a small bonus here in Mt. Silver, such as catching what was left of Team Rocket raw recruit, who probably bit off more than they could chew (at one instances, Leon and his former Ranger buddies has to extract two TR member from a pack of Garchomp, which is rare in Kanto/Johto region) to meeting up with Raine and Blade again after whatever fiasco happen to them, now with their own traveling partners. Leon also participated on fighting against any surviving agent of UAAF on Kanto and Johto with the help of his alternate universe brother, who Leon still find it rather impossible to grasp.

In fact, he has been fighting strange things throughout his services as a Ranger after the UAAF incident, many of which has been testing his grasp of reality of late; time traveling, alternate universes, crazy underground crime syndicate, shadow mirror incident, and the multiverse itself. One incident involving him to regain his Pokémon transformation back, which in his dismay, cause a lot of problems in terms of controlling his emotion on a crowded place. He had to remain control more thoroughly than before. Thanks to Latios continuous support and training, he had manage to halt any sudden outburst of transformation.

These 'misadventure' he's been having during his normal Ranger mission had cause him to question himself time and time regarding an excuse to cover his sudden disappearance. Though his superior Lieutenant Nick 'Havoc' Parker believe every word he said, no one else believe him, not even his brother, Kellyn. Whenever Leon woke up on his makeshift bed on an empty field, he would simply question himself; is this how the Chosen One feel like everyday? Being drag into the scenario where strange and almost mind-blowing event occur at every single steps he made?

Whatever it is, he wants out. Badly.

His next assignment as a Ranger was a coincidence one; Alto Mare. Leon sigh lightly at that fact - all this event happens when he and his brother arrest Annie and Oakley here after they apparently kill the Legendary Pokémon Latios, and the disaster they had brought upon themselves. It is also here where he first lost his Pokémon power, which he was happy at first until he realized how human he is when subjected to mortal danger. As for his incoming mission, it will be a simple one; a four week and a half of normal patrol around the island. Nothing too heavy. Perhaps he'll stop by at that hidden cottage where Bianca and her grandfather lives. And probably get harrass by the Legendary Eon Dragon Latios as well.

Wonder if Jimmy and Typhlosion be there? Or that Erlade and his Pokémon Gallade?

Then again, it could be another crazy Pokémon event he had to deal with again. _Oh Arceus please kill me already_, he lament woefully.

As he waits patiently for the cruise ship to dock at the famous Alto Mare harbor, memories on his last visit resurface to him; how he, Ash, Raine and Misty were here on a water competition, only to be fouled by Team Rocket idiot duo (triple if you include Meowth) and how... _eventful_ that same evening pass onward. He had to recall, Ash took Latias to the new region of Unova, and Raine went her way, probably forming her own team of traveling companions if her frequent visit in Mt. Silver during his active duty has a clear indication on her continued progress went. His last meeting with Erlade and Jimmy was on Alto Mare, and had not meet them since then. There is a high chance Jimmy and Krakatoa will still be there, but Erlade probably isn't, since he is a Pokémon Beauty Contestants, and such event is as highly competitive as the Pokémon Battles themselves.

"_Now arriving at Alto Mare. All passenger please form a line while the ship bridge is connecting._" came the ship announcement.

Leon could see the crowded passenger all choke the only exit point from the ship to the harbor quite hectic, and some Pokémon trainer decides to use whatever flying Pokémon to carry them across the gap. Personally, he would rather wait in line, being a civil citizen and obviously bearing an image to separate himself from the crude and corrupt official from all the good Pokémon Ranger out there.

Until he notice that he is late.

_Ah, screw this civil thing! I can transform to Latios for Arceus sake!_

* * *

Arriving at the Pokémon Ranger camp just the northern side of the beautiful city, Leon blink when he actually arrive a little tag early by an hour. Clearly, the young Corporal has forgotten to reset his watch again after a few round trips across continents, but he let it slide for now. He just glad to arrive here to report to whoever big brash that is in charge of this camp early. The last time he arrive late he was punished severely by his superior, and that mental scar is not easily heal.

Locating the big man's tent was easy, especially when most Rangers are very friendly towards Leon (who he believe half of them participate the UAAF battle and were invited to the Hall of Origin for that Christmas event after their grand victory), that showed him the way, but the Ranger's expression is grim at best, not because of Leon's appearance or his atrocious codename, but the man in charge on this peaceful island. He didn't particularly see the reason why that maybe until he had the honor of barging into his tent and quickly disagree the fact that the man who stood before him is his supposing superior in this peaceful operation.

Lt. Surge himself.

"Welcome to the Maggot wagon kid," Surge begins, smoking his thick cigar as he gives a long grin, "Transfered here after that Sinnoh incident eh? Read the report, half of it didn't make sense. I might as well just send you back to where you came from, kid."

"And I thought you retired, setting up shop on Vermillion City as a Gym Leader." Leon reply to the 'supposingly retired' US Ranger who sees war practically everyday back in his days, "Why are you back here?"

"Oh, so now you have balls to asked me questions? Do you really know how I despise that attitude, boy?"

"Enough to earn this scar I had on my cheek. If I recall correctly, that poor sod had it coming."

"Heh, punching your superior to submission, then were pardon for the whole incident thanks to your godfather on the other side of the world. I know the detail, kid." He reply, having a long drag before puffing a smoke of unhealthy, smelling agent into the air, "Still, no reason to upset some sorry sod like you on brief details. Your here cos' you got transfered, and as you can see, I'm here to take charge."

Leon held his breathe, he disgust the smell of tobacco, worse still when someone exhale that said agent to him. It also didn't help that since he is now part Pokémon, his senses is now doubled than what he normally experience. The young Ranger fan the smell with his hands, asking him another question in mind, "I can clearly see that. It bugs me however; who is going to look after the Vermillion Gym?"

"Someone who is qualified to be a Gym Leader, that's your answer, son." He reply, reading through the files as he goes, "In cause your wondering kid, the Pokemon Ranger Corp pull me from retirement to fill in whatever holes the UAAF did to our numbers. Personally speaking, I'm surprise I was pull in, after all that fiasco they had with me, but like your godfather said in his report, 'it's now water under the bridge' and some other shit he yank out from some old 80s shows."

"No big surprise," Leon concluded under his breathe, rolling his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said 'No problem'."

"Hmm..." Lt Surge concluded, closing the file report before staring his sharp glare at the young Ranger, "Well, nothing major to add, so get on with your little patrol. If I ever need you - cos' why not? - I'll have you recall back here. Who knows, maybe I'll make you my new aid and make you fill me a mug of coffee." he finishes, with his sick grin mark across his face.

Leon groan, mentally cursing this person but he gave a salute nonetheless, "Yes sir..."

* * *

Leon slowly make his 2nd round around the island with his new teammate, a very attractive, if somewhat talkative female Ranger, a greenhorn no less. While Leon didn't have any problem with having a party of members around him to join in his mission, it was painfully slow when this female Ranger constantly asking Leon on his opinion regarding Pokémon typing, especially when a new typing known as Fairy is recently discovered. Personally, Leon already knows that; he was part Pokemon after all, and to keep the spoiler from everyone, there is more typing than just Fairy, but he has sworn to Arceus not to brag about such discover. All Leon could do is nod each time the female greenhorn Ranger asked about his opinion. However, that tends to wear out in and by itself.

"... and then they were like, 'Clefairy and Clefable are Normal/Fairy type' and I was like, 'No way, that is so cool!' I mean sure, I'm suppose to know all that but back then I -"

"Sorry, Titi, I-"

"It's Mimi" she correct him.

"Yeah, okay. Mimi. I don't want to spoil the mood, but we are on mission here. I was hoping you keep your cool on a leveled ground and keep your trail of speeches when need be."

"Oh." She pause for a bit, "Am I... disturbing you, sir?"

"In a way, yes." he concludes, "Sometimes being a cythical Ranger is a harsh thing to do, but I'm no Officer Jenny... or whatever it is that qualify as a male Police Officer, but I want you to pay more attention to our mission and not Pokétalk that has no light at the end of the tunnel."

"But it gets a little boring with all the silent..." she pouts, "I didn't sign up being a Ranger for a quiet stroll you know."

Leon roll his eyes, "Now I know how my brother feels when I'm around him." he said under his breathe.

"Ooh I know!" she exploded with a glee on her face, "Instead of me talking, how about you go ahead and have a go! Go on, spill them words!"

"Fifi, I'm no-"

"Mimi." she correct Leon again.

"Right, Mimi," Leon sigh, "I'm in no mood of talking. Like ever. I join the Ranger to just simply enjoy what I like to do during my free time."

"And that is...?"

"Freeing Pokemon from pouchers."

The female Pokemon Ranger just stood there, dumbstruck, "Wait, your free time was to prevent Pokemon Pouchers? That's... strange."

"Well excuse me, Miss Know-it-all; I was a Pokemon Trainer before joining up the Ranger program. Seeing the world and stopping the crime syndicate from nabbing endangered Pokemon was what I sign up for."

"So you suck at being a trainer and join the Ranger?"

"What!?" Leon retort, "No, I'm not a bad Trainer! I had a pretty good streak of wins before I decided to use my unique ability to be a Ranger!"

"And what sort of ability is that?"

"I... wait, no. I'm not falling for that." Leon quickly compose himself, "Let's just say I really hate pouchers. Can we just agree on that?"

"Aww... but you were going for it anyway..." She pouts again, "I just wanna know why you were called Leader-5 is all."

"That is exactly what EVERYONE is trying to figure out!" Leon burst out in anger, scaring the young greenhorn female Ranger, "Everyone just had that nick to wanna find out why I'm so infamous, why I'm this... this destructive! I'm not destructive okay! I'm just a guy who is in the wrong place in the right time!"

"I... I'm sorry." the young female Ranger apologise, backing away a few steps.

Leon fumes for a moment before calming down, rubbing his face with his hand, feeling disappointed at himself due to his lack of control of his emotion, "No, I should be apologising. I..." Leon sigh, "I just like uneventful moments when things are nice and relaxing okay? I've been through a lot in the past many months, and when I thought I finally get a moment to relax, some... wild things happen before I could write my report that reads 'Boring day, excellent moment. End report.'"

Both Ranger just look at each other for a while, each feeling rather oddward at the silent. The female Ranger chuckle softly, "Well, it is sort of boring day today... does that count?"

Leon wasn't sure if she was deliberate or being too naive. Perhaps its the latter; girls always tries to look all cute and sunny, when they are ferocious fighting machine locked away in that tiny body of theirs. He should know; he knew a number of girls with frightening fighting spirit when it comes to Pokemon battles; Raine suddenly comes to mind. Leon didn't have to answer her question; a simple nod will suffice.

* * *

Night time, and what a treat Leon got himself into.

When Leon finally got his 'me time' from anyone that he personally knew in the Ranger's makeshift base of operations, Leon stop by on the lonely cottage where Bianca and her grandfather lives. It has been a while since his return, but the small cottage didn't change one bit. Strangely enough, despite having advance technology to comb Alto Mare, no one seems to know this little hideaway. No one knows where this cottage for the longest time thanks to the Guardian of Alto Mare, Latios and his psychic shielding.

After all, it was called the Secret Garden for a very good reason.

"Welcome back Leon!" Bianca cheers, hugging the lone Ranger full of affection. "It has been so long!"

"And not a moment to soon too," came a gentle voice which Leon had not heard for many months - Latios in his glorious Dragon/Psychic form, hovering beside Bianca, "It is good to see you again soldier, how fare is your training?"

"I'm controlling my transformation pretty well thus far. Didn't accidentally transform or anything. Besides the usual grinding and the usual gazing, I'm quite content with my level of concentration."

"Indeed," Latios reply, "So long as you don't abuse our powers."

"Hey, I know what I should do and what I shouldn't do, Latios; I'm more worried about what kind of trouble I could get myself into if I don't control it." Leon chuckle lightly.

Latios chuckle alongside Leon in agreement. "At least you have a firm idea on your responsibility. At this rate I don't have to monitor you from afar if you keep up the good word."

"Still, it has been a while, Leon. Why don't you get comfortable while we get dinner ready?"

"Nah, I didn't come here to raid your fridge or something; I'm a Ranger, and I wanted to help out the work. Just set me up where you want a task done and I'll do it in a flash."

The young girl giggles, "Always the hardworking Ranger. Alright - why don't you get some chopping woods in? Gramps couldn't do it due to his back, so I sorta need an extra hand here."

Leon salute playfully, "Affirmative!"

* * *

As Leon stump down more firewood, he had some light conversation with Latias, who decided to hang out with him. There is a lot of catching up to do, and telling Latios his adventure across the world was mind-blowing for the Dragon/Psychic type Pokémon; from his usual Ranger activity to his accidental universe traveling story. His activity is so bizarre that it makes Latios wonders if Leon is high, though Leon felt offended by his words. _No one really believe me, but I guess it shouldn't be a big surprise... _

As for Alto Mare, the island is pretty much uneventful, and the number of Ranger deployed here was only necessary when Oakley and Annie somehow makes a return several weeks ago, but thanks to their already notorious status, the people of Alto Mare help the Ranger to stop them from whatever criminal activities they had in mind. Latios didn't even have to lift a finger to dispose of them, which is great considering that the Dragon/Psychic Legendary still had history with them, one that would have ended badly on the two psychotic sisters, especially when Latias isn't around to hold her brother back.

Besides that, Alto Mare remain unchanged. Jimmy and his Typhlosion Krakatoa, had already left just a few days ago, leaving Bianca quite alone here on the cottage. She still have her grandfather looking after her, but Latios begun expressing a worried tone regarding the old man, one that Leon soon discovered.

"Gramps is what?" Leon reply to Latios as he chop another block of wood with an axe.

"His sick. Due to old age perhaps. He has this back problem for sometime, but i sense something else that is bothering him, and he refuse to see the local doctor or any pharmacy downtown. I've been keeping an eye on him for a while, and I'm worried that if something were to happen to him, Bianca will be affected by his... condition."

"So why did you just mind read him? If the sickness is serious, we should do something about it."

"Unfortunately, I maintain my previous promise not to lend further aiding to mankind than conventional support. After what the UAAF did to our numbers in our previous battle many moons ago, Arceus has inform all Legendaries not to interfere mankind's interest." Latios reply as he cast his sharp eye onto the heaven itself.

"He what?"

"Please understand, Leon." Latios said, "Most Legendary who participate the battle against the UAAF had scarred their trust, and that wound are much deeper than you or any man on Earth would know. The event on Christmas Celebration was nothing more but to fortified Human/Pokémon trust, but only by a small margin."

"...But-"

"I understand that Arceus did not share this to you. Or to Ash. But that's because he trust both of you to carry on with whatever task you would participate due to your deep relationships with Pokémon. Unlike the UAAF, a number of trainers have other uses for them, be that as a battle companion, beauty contestants or as a pet. The Pokémon Trainer and Ranger's sees Pokémon as companion, working alongside them to maximise their latter potentially to complete their mission. A good number of said trainers would rather beautify their Pokémon than to have them as combat companions, and a number of Pokémon requires such attention to evolve. Retired Trainer would sometimes brought home their Pokémon and have them around as a pet, but that determine on a number, if not only a handful of such Pokémon - I personally can't imagine seeing a ghost type Pokémon as a pet myself. Crime syndicate however sees Pokémon only as tools, nothing more."

"But that's like 4\5 goodness in mankind! Surely Arceus sees that!"

"No, Arceus sees a wider picture than what you could initially see. Most Legendary understood this method, and many now being extra vary to the development of mankind as it is."

Leon just sigh at that respond, "Well, I just hope people start to treat their Pokémon better than. The last thing we need was someone dumb enough to proclaim war against Pokémon trainers."

Latios chuckle weakly, "That... sort of happen a few weeks ago."

Leon just blink, dumbstruck, "What?"

The Legendary Pokémon turn his attention to the human Hybrid, "Haven't you heard? Some Pokémon trainer on a distant land of Unova did just that, saying that the event of UAAF has deteriorate the human and Pokémon relationship and chose to target all trainers in an attempt to free the Pokémon from the confine of such 'slavery'. As fanatical as it maybe, he and his cohort was pretty much ignored until it escalate very quickly. His act maybe noble, but his method is nothing short as another radical crime syndicate, much like Team Rocket or the UAAF."

"I... I wasn't aware. I was on Sinnoh Region when... err... interesting things happened to me. Let's just say I was lost in time, quite literally in a sense." Leon confessed, "But seriously, did anyone there got hurt?"

"Thankfully though, the situation has been resolve, thanks to Ash Ketchum, who was coincidence to be training on Unova." Latios continue, a small smile is allowed to creep up on his gentle face.

"Heh, well." Leon sigh, "Guess being the Chosen One really had his hands full. I'm just... just can't understand why people had this strange obsession to just throw up their arms and declare world domination when they are utterly bored with their life after they got tons of money, political power and loyal followers backing behind them. Chalk one for human insecurity, eh?"

"Well said, soldier."

"But that still didn't answer my burning question; why can't you help Gramps with your psychic power? Even if a tiny bit of power should be enough for him."

The Legendary Dragon/Psychic type Pokémon exhale, "I'm abide by Arceus rule, Leon. I don't mine if Mew or Jirachi are the one who decided to grant such a wish, or Celebi with her ability to travel through time or Shaymin and her power of restoration, but I cannot do on behave of my duty to watch over the people here on Alto Mare, not taking care of them incessantly."

"If it was Latias, she would have done so without heeding the warning from Arceus. " Leon reply, as he swing his axe against another block of wood. "She value everyone around her as her companion after all."

"That, unfortunately is not my calling. I know that my action is not right, and that I have place duty before those who are in need, but that isn't so different from being a soldier on the field."

Leon didn't answer that, because if he did, it would actually go against what he made himself into. In so many levels, Latios is right, and that alone has cause the human Hybrid to doubt himself. Without a word, he pick up the collection of chopped wood and entered the small cottage.

"Let's just go in and just pretend we never had this conversation; my head hurts with all this ethic exchange."

"Couldn't agree more myself, my friend."

* * *

Just as Leon had suspected, the entire length of his stay on Alto Mare was the most uneventful moments in his life, but he appreciate every single day of it; he had enough crazy event that challenge his mental health for now, and he lavish every moment of it. Patrolling the island with that talkative female greenhorn Ranger was a challenge, but Leon continue to assure himself that her stay is just temporarily, and that he will be transfered as soon as he finish his missionary tour.

As for Bianca and her grandfather, he visit them as soon as he is off duty, part of it because he felt compel to advice the old man to go have a specialist to look at his illness, and another part is mostly food - hey, it's totally fine for Bianca who treat Leon like her own brother, especially when he put a ton of care on her grandfather, not to mention that the Ranger daily ration smell like someone let a wild Raichu do most of the cooking via Thundershock and Thunderbolt... Oh wait.

"This beats that god-awful ration back in camp; this meal is delicious!" exclaim Leon, chomping down meat, veges and rice down.

"Hehe, I'm glad my cooking did justice thus far." Bianca reply with a smile, "So, you'll be going off early today?"

"Yup, Ranger Corp already gave in a new detail about a new mission, and a number of us fellow Ranger's are going to be dispatch soon. I'm going back to Hoenn, and from what I can tell - without spoiling any classified information, mind you, - it's going to be another crime syndicate hunting mission."

"Another Team Rocket lackeys?" Latios asked, rubbing his chin in a pondering gesture.

"No, this is a newer type of crime syndicate." Leon reply, "Can't be sure if they are remnant of said agent or an entirely new one. Lieutenant Nick Seymour Parker will be operating on this mission, so this mission is going to be very interesting."

"Then you should pack some more food!" Bianca suggested, "That way you can give old Parker there a patch of my cooking!"

"...I highly doubt that said meal will survive the trip." Latios said sarcastically, "If memory serves, he'll dunk all that down without a single thought."

"Hey! I'm not a pig like Ashy-boy, okay! Besides that meal will get rather cold and stale before it got into the hands of my superior officer."

"I thought you can transform into a Pokémon and fly over at the speed of a sound..."

"No dice, Bianca." Leon reply, "The Ranger Corp is getting antsy regarding roaming Pokémon left and right, especially this strange phenomenon at Mt Silver. I hope the lads over there holds out. Last time I was there I had to save a couple of fresh TR recruit from a pack of angry Garchomp. Talk about bitting off more than they can chew."

"So you'll be flying conventionally then."

Leon nod, "Yeah, but not after sailing across the sea, travel by land and then fly by plane."

Latios chuckle lightly, "It must be hard, doing through all of that. Just thinking about it makes me wish I wasn't a human being."

"Hey now, don't start with that tone Latios." Leon chuckle as well, "Karma's a bitch, and you'll never know if you suddenly turn into a human being with no special powers whatsoever."

Latios roll his eyes, "Such a scenario will never likely to happen on us Pokémon, much less a Legendary Pokémon."

And with that, all three friends laugh it off heartily.

* * *

**Meanwhile... On Unova... **

The Unova Pokémon Competition Center which house more than a thousand of spectacle all roar with the coming excitement from their top ten Trainers who is about to compete to be the best. As usual, the members of the Elite Four would gave a long intuitive speech to the top Unova trainers when the outer wall of the stadium explodes, shocking the spectacle, trainers, and the member of the Elite Four. All of them bear witness the event as the top ten Pokémon Trainers, alongside the Four members of the Elite Four and their Region Champion all brace themselves for whatever threat that had come to greet them.

Many Unova top ranked Ranger's are the first respond team to engage this enigmatic trainer, unleashing their Pokémon against it, but it did not take long before all Pokémon unleashed by the Unova top ranked Ranger's are met with utter defeat. In a short time span, every Pokémon from the Ranger side all lay defeated on the ground, some sustain far worst injury but very much alive. Rangers' all hurried to comfort their wounded companion, some are utterly horrified by the battle that they were paralyzed on the spot, unable to move due to shake sheer terror he or she is experiencing. The enigmatic trainer walk past the defeated form of the Ranger's Pokémon and stop just in front of the top ten trainer and the members of the Elite Four, playfully juggling a single Pokéball with one hand, slasher smile mark on his face. The television crew had their camera zooms in to get a better view as to who this trainer is, but they could not see past his face as it is shield by a red hat.

However, his appearance alone was enough to credit those around him, and somehow, even though no one could identify him, trainers and Ranger's alike immediately recognized who he is, based on what his clothing is. It was obvious who he is when the young man wore a red jacket in front of a white shirt and wore blue jeans, fingerless gloves and a white sneakers. Every Ranger who had station on Mt. Silver will know exactly who he is based on the on-going rumour that surround the legendary mountain on Kanto/Johto itself, and any Pokémon Trainer who carries their team of Pokémon with great pride knew who he is.

The rumour Pokémon Master himself, Red.

"What are you doing here?!" Lance, one of the four members of the Elite Four yelled at him as he summon two Dragonite beside him, "You are a relic of the past! You have no place in our world anymore!"

"..."

"Why are you still mute?!" Lance yelled again, fuming in anger, "ANSWER ME, RED!"

"..."

"YOUR GOING TO REGRET COMING HERE!" Lance lashes out, "THIS TIME, MY POKÉMON IS GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO WILL DEFEAT YOU, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Red slasher smile creep further up, "...heh," came a reply, accepting Lance's challenge by tilting his hat slightly upward with his free hand to reveal his sharp glare at Lance, catching his Pokéball at mid-air.

* * *

**Back in Alto Mare, Ranger Camp.**

As Leon pack his belonging into his traveling beg (he still refuse to call it dumberbag), the young female Pokémon Ranger Mimi pop in into his tent, all dress up and geared up. She carries her dumberbag over her shoulder with heavy breathing. Leon stare at her in confuse.

"Ready to go, Leon?" she ask sweetly.

"Yeah, I... I am." he spoke, he tilt his head slightly down as he stare at her gear and uniform, "Are... are you escorting me?"

"Well... I-"

"I don't need an escort Mimi." Leon immediately answered, not caring the phrase that the young female Ranger had to say. "I'm well capable of traveling by myself."

"I'm coming with you." she gust out, her face turn red as she bit her lower lips, nervous to the core. "I mean... I'm being assign to follow you, Leon."

Leon could only reply in a deadpan tone, "What."

"Lt Surge assign me to you sir. I'm essentially your squadmate in this upcoming mission."

"What."

"I know that you... distance yourself from me, but... Lt Surge said I could get a wealth of experience from you... And... Well... I'm actually honored to be attach to you sir."

"Does Lt Surge gave you any letter to you?" Leon reply. It is standard protocol that a letter should be present before his or her squadmate if a greenhorn are assign to someone with superior rank.

The young Ranger lighten up, "Yes, I have!" she quickly pull out a letter out with the Pokémon Ranger insignia stamp on it. She kept it near her away from arms reach, "Lt Surge said to keep the letter and hand it over to Lieutenant Parker as soon as I'm arrive." she finishes by putting the letter back into her bag.

Leon just stood there dumbstruck at this revelation; so I'm essentially babysit her to Hoenn Region and meet up with Lieutenant Nick 'Havoc' Parker. And he hate babysitting task - it bores the heck out of him. Something that only Lt Surge would have thought out with; a sinister joke by the man who uses Electric-type Pokémon to zap his enemies to a slow, painful and paralyzed death.

_Oh this is going to be a very long week, _thought Leon. "Fine, wait for me at the entrance, Ranger. I'll be out within a few."

"Sir yes sir!" she reply beaming with bright smile.

"And for future reference, stop calling me Leader-Five. My name is Leon." he sigh as he pull a weak smile, "Captain Leon of the Albatross Unit. Welcome abroad, Ranger Mimi."

* * *

End of Chapter.


End file.
